


Sex & Drugs & Homicide, Oh my!

by Tigris_Lilium



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Prostitution, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/pseuds/Tigris_Lilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chief of Vice is tasked with going undercover in the darkest depths of the city's red light district. He'll do whatever it takes to solve the case, even if that means having the unfortunate job of sleeping with the case's prime suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever multi-chapter fanfic! Could also extend to my first ever fanfic I might finish! Hope you guys like it aaagh orz
> 
> I have early stages of this fic planned out, so expect other cameos of KM characters that I haven't mentioned showing up later on.

The city lights, cars blaring their horns that broke the serene silence of the night.

Mr.R would take a moment to look out the window before the night truly began, basking in how the dreary city landscape outside his window strangely calmed him.

It was a sight he'd gotten used to before work began for the night, a night of pleasing strangers and regulars that decide to find themselves in front of the doors of Club R.

* * *

"You must be my client for the night?"

The client in question was a new face to the club, but it was a face he'd never forget -- violet hair, a suit that may have cost more than a regular prostitute's monthly salary, and cold eyes that scrutinized anything and everything around him. A sight one would hardly see in the shadiest part of town, but then again, people would pay thousands for a night with Mr.R.

* * *

Midou got a good look from the booklet of choices at the front desk, but it didn't do the real thing justice. Very _very_ tall, with long wavy blonde locks that nearly reached the floor, paired well with an expensive red silken robe, and with gold eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. It gave Midou the smallest of shivers in his lower back, but he remained calm.

"I'm surprised a man of your stature would come to a place like this." The blonde looked the man over, sauntering around him. "Most businessmen come and visit. But you...you look like someone who wouldn't have any trouble finding someone to fuck. I wonder what brings you here?"

Midou felt like prey under his watchful gaze.

"I'm only here for some stress relief, that's all. " He replied curtly, watching him carefully just as much as the other man was "Are you going to just look at me like a piece of meat all night or are we getting started soon? I didn't come here to have a nice conversation."

A chuckle in response from the blonde.

"My, and demanding too." Mr. R cooed softly, stopping in front of him. An arm came up, wandering up Midou's arm, and stopped to rest on his shoulder, lingering precariously close to the other man. "So what are you craving? In some rare cases my clients need someone to top them, to dominate them until they cry for mercy."

Midou's eyes weren't deterred, but his body betrayed his willpower, heart rate increasing.

"Midou's eyes narrowed slightly. "I assure you, that's not the plan for tonight."

"Oh, I can see that clearly. Why don't you start us off? You seem like you know exactly what you want for tonight." With that, Mr.R grasped Midou's suitclad arm with long fingers, leading him to the bed. "I'm all yours~"

* * *

Midou only just came here for a simple fuck, nothing more. He'd relieve his pent up stress, and that would be that. But something was different. This man, probably a head taller than him, had a frighteningly dominating aura around him. He couldn't read him at all, what he was thinking, what he was planning to do. The guy could probably kill him on the spot and he wouldn't even realize it. This man was dangerous. And yet, here he was, sprawling himself out, giving away his body for one night. Midou felt himself blushing already.

"What's wrong? I hope this isn't your first time topping another man..." Mr.R was pouting up at him, pushing a stray golden strand of hair from his face.

Offended, Midou growled a quick "Quiet," before quickly ridding himself of his suit jacket, vest, and shirt.

From the corner of his eye Midou saw Mr.R removing the robe, the fabric falling from his shoulder to reveal pale skin.

There's no way he's slept with so many people... He found himself staring at Mr.R's neck, his skin almost seemed smooth and untouched. There was a small urge to sink his teeth into it--

"Enjoying the view?" Mr.R's low, amused voice took him out of his thoughts once again.

"Shut up. It's just been a while." Midou was quick to reply, but he continued to eye Mr.R's naked body. Midou wasn't lying when he said he'd had experience, but the blonde before him was someone on a completely different level. No wonder he was the most expensive of all the escorts.

"You said you wanted to get started soon, yes? Why don't you let me help..."

"Wha-"

Before Midou could get a chance to respond, a hand landed on the back of his neck to pull him down, and soft lips were pressed against his. He started to protest, but after a while...

_Holy shit._

* * *

Midou couldn't think straight. He wanted to blame the atmosphere of the brothel. It didn't smell like sweat and bodily fluids, like he would expect from such a shady part of town. It smelled like some kind of strong incense and perfume, and maybe something else he couldn't put his finger on. Either way, his muddled thoughts have to be caused from something in the air, he was sure of it. Otherwise he wouldn't be acting like this...

The shorter man buried his face into the blonde's neck, leaving dozens of nips and marks along the skin, breathing in Mr.R's scent. It felt like this was going on for ages, and Midou was indulging every single minute of it.

Midou was sure the taller man wouldn't make a sound. Someone as strong-willed as him wouldn't be the type of let go like that. But all he could hear were the soft pleased moans and noises of enjoyment into his ear. His moans were particularly sharp when he bit into his the soft skin.

"Mm, you seem to be enjoying yourself. You really like my neck that much...?" Mr.R crooned into Midou's ear, making him groan slightly. "A-ah, I'll have to do my part as well..."

Midou didn't know what he meant until he felt a hand slide down his stomach, deftly working on the buttons of his pants. He undid them so quickly that he let out a surprised short moan into Mr.R's neck when his pants were already sliding down and a warm hand was wrapped around his length. He bit down harder, and was met with a choked moan. It took almost no time for those hands to harden it. Midou mentally chastised himself for getting fully aroused this quickly.

He was starting to relax into the touches, when a low, silken voice met his ear, "Enough foreplay. You want to be inside me, don't you?" At a loss for words, Midou nodded, and pulled away from the blonde's neck and sat up to remove his pants.

While he did this, he noticed in the corner of his eye that Mr.R was picking something up from the nightstand: a small glass bottle filled with clear liquid. Popping it open, the other man poured the liquid onto his fingers. Midou couldn't help but stare as Mr.R prepared himself. And the blonde seemed to sure as hell know he was watching. Propping himself up with his elbow, practically sprawled on the bed, reaching behind him to push his fingers into his body. He was making soft moans, biting his lip, his golden eyes watching Midou in anticipation. Midou felt his mouth dry a little bit at the sight.

Once Mr.R was fully prepared, and Midou had removed his trousers, thrown them in some part of the room, the shorter man climbed on top of the blonde and kissed him fervently. He tasted slightly of...something. Some kind of fruit. Midou didn't have time to think of the name because one of Mr.R's legs nudged his hips, a silent urge to continue.

Penetrating someone for the first time was always an issue, since they may be in a slight bit of pain, but entering Mr.R was only met with a shuddering sigh escaping his lips. Midou's hips twitched in response, reacting to the sound and the heat of the other's insides.

The sex was a euphoric haze from there; Midou would occasionally lean down to ravish the other man's neck, and husky whispers of "more" and "deeper" would reach his ears.

"With the way you were acting earlier, I thought for sure this was your first time..." Mr.R crooned, his words interrupted with a soft moan as Midou quickened his pace. "I'm glad--ah-- that I was mistaken." He laughed breathlessly.

"Sh-shut up." Midou tried his best to respond in the middle of grinding his hips against the other man.

With each thrust, Mr.R seemed to lose his composure bit by bit. Gone was that prideful and seductive smirk from his lips, replaced with an expression of ecstasy. His moans grew in volume, voice labored. When Midou changed the angle of his thrusts, the blonde's hands grabbed at the sheets tightly, his legs wrapped around Midou's hips tightened. "O-oh, there...!" His voice was beginning to grow desperate, desperate for release. This caused Midou's hips to falter, growing even more aroused at the sight before him.

He lost his self control after that, thrusting harder and faster for his own release, and to see the look of pleasure from Mr.R's face when he reached his climax.

Midou felt Mr.R reach a hand down between their bodies, stroking his cock to bring himself to a climax; the blonde's body stilled, a pleased, shivering moan leaving his lips as he came, muscles tightening against Midou's length. The sight and the sensation quickly did him in, faster than he was expecting, gritting his teeth and thrusting hard through his climax.

When he came to, Mr.R was a tired mess, stray blonde hair sticking to his sweaty skin. A small, tired smile was on his lips, gold eyes continuing to watch him in the aftermath. The sight sent another pleasant shiver down his spine. He immediately wanted to take back his words of never visiting this shady place again...

* * *

 

Not long after that, Midou was back in the dark and dingy streets outside the building. He checked his watch: 2 in the morning. "Fuck, I was in there for that long??" He groaned to himself. At least he had the day off tomorrow.

A quick drive and he was back at the safety of his apartment. Midou quickly shouldered off his suit jacket and loosened his tie as he sat on the couch to pick up the phone. A quick dial, and in no time someone picked up on the other line after a few rings.

He immediately pulled the phone away from his ears as a flurry of loud noises burst through.

"Midou! We were waiting for ages for this call! We thought you died in there!" A tired but angry voice responded.

"Sorry, uh, I was busy and didn't keep track of time."

"So...how was it?" Another voice replied from the other line.

Midou grit his teeth. "I didn't go to the brothel to fucking tell you how the sex was. And no, I've haven't gotten anything this time. My cover would be blown immediately if I asked him any questions. But I've got one foot in the door." His lips curved into small smile. "It'll be a while, but I'm sure I could get some information from him soon."

"I sure hope so, chief. We're counting on you."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some exposition in this chapter and finalizing the setting. I literally had no idea when this fic would take place, and the most plausible time for prostitution to be illegal and still thriving is the 1920's. 
> 
> This probably also takes place in some large city along the coast in the US, I seemed to be putting more American elements, but if anyone has advice on where the fic should go so I'm not lost or anything, that would be great!

The city was quiet before the sun rose, tired from its late night endeavors. Streets wouldn't be empty, but sparse, people beginning to walk for their morning commute and store-fronts preparing for another busy day.

Midou would awaken to the sound of a blaring alarm every morning, and look out his window to see the same old row of apartment buildings, the sun just peaking through the edge of the cityscape.

It wasn't the best view, but it was a sight he'd gotten used to before work began for the morning, a morning with a small breakfast, a quick drive avoiding traffic, and the constant noise of day to day work at the precinct.

* * *

_"Sir?"_

_Midou was sure he couldn't hear right. It was definitely the morning coffee. Honda probably gave him decaf on accident._

_"You hearing correctly, Midou? You're in charge of going undercover."_

* * *

The Vice and Homicide unit got called for an urgent meeting today. At 9 in the morning, of all hours. People were literally filing into the office, coffee in hand, only to scurry back to the main meeting room, the largest room in the building for meetings like this one.

Midou was sure he'd fall asleep, sitting in the room minutes before the meeting started. _Wait. I'm sure he'll be here in three...two... on-_

"Hey Takanori!!" A loud voice echoed in the room. In comes Honda, with a container carrying 6 cups of coffee. He nudged Midou on the shoulder with his elbow, happily sitting next to him. Despite his bitter attitude, Midou appreciated the unnecessarily happy man waking him up with coffee in the morning. He thanked Honda as he was given one of the paper cups from the carrier. It had been a welcome pattern, Honda delivering cups of coffee every morning for the unit. He was only working at the precinct for a year, before he surprisingly got referred to the Vice unit, the unit Midou was in charge of. Honda had a strangely positive and clueless demeanor at times, but unlike the others he had a passion for solving cases, even if he happened to take things a little too personally.

"A nice change of pace today, huh? I wonder what the chief wants with Vice and Homicide..." Honda hums, looking around. How the hell can he be this energetic in the morning??

"Most likely something important. It's usually some case involving important figures in the city. They'll usually call in more than one unit if the case might get more complicated." Midou took a sip of his coffee, before eyeing the younger man, "You brought something to take notes with, right?"

"Don't worry! I'll get it all in my head." He tapped on his forehead with his finger for emphasis, smiling wide.

"If you say so. I'm not going to repeat it for you if you miss anything important." Midou sighed.

Now while there were some faces Midou could handle in the morning at work, there were some people he just didn't want to deal with for the entirety of the day, people like-

"Hey! Katsuya! Over here!!" Honda waved over to someone on the opposite end of the room.

"Yo." Came Katsuya's casual reply, taking another coffee cup offered by Honda and sitting next to him. "And good morning to you, Midou." Katsuya smirked at the other.

"Likewise." Midou replied, choosing to drink his coffee to keep from conversing with him any further.

Midou and Katsuya were obviously not on the best of terms. Midou commended his ability and skills to become chief of Homicide even when he came into the force the same time as Honda. But it felt like the younger man had a personal vendetta against him, always antagonizing him for the smallest of things. And it was especially worse with their pride keeping them from getting along and resolving issues.

Before Katsuya could get another chance to pry another response from him with a snark comment, the chief walked in (with his custom #1 chief mug in hand), yelling over the crowd to get everyone's attention before the lights dimmed and the projector lit up its glaring light on the wall.

"Okay people, let's start. We've been directly commissioned by the mayor, so this is a pretty high priority case. Got the call for a missing persons report directly from government officials." The projector screen flashed to a blurry photo of a younger couple, most likely taken by paparazzi.

"Who are they?" He could hear Honda whisper to both him and Saeki.

"Do you even keep up with current events? That's the mayor's daughter and her husband." Katsuya hissed quietly.

"Now I know it's probably saying a lot since I brought Homicide along in this case. But being that these people are related to the mayor, at least one of these two might be lying six feet under at this point. Saeki," He turned to face the blonde, and the blonde stood up at the sound of his name. Respecting around higher ups, as usual. "You're in charge of finding any leads on this before it becomes a homicide case."

"Yes Sir." Katsuya nodded, then promptly sat down.

"Now, there's a reason why Vice is in here too." The chief switched the projector to display an ornate building, laden in lights. It's a building people would normally see up in Main Street, but Midou's familiar enough with the shady parts of town to know what this place was.

"Club R. I'm sure some of you might know this place, but for the rest, it's the city's most popular spot for entertainment...prostitution, to be exact." A series of quiet murmurs could be heard.

"I've heard of that place." Honda whispered. He was a man who Midou would least expect to go to a brothel. "I've gone there for drinks once...but I didn't know it was a brothel!"

"Seriously? The workers walking around in nothing but tight-ass revealing clothing didn't give it away?"

"I thought it was part of the vibe!"

"Shut up you two!" Midou growled under his breath. Honda shrunk into his seat, while Katsuya scoffed and continued to listen to the chief.

The chief began to the pace around the front of the room as he spoke, "The man who gave us the previous photo informed us that he'd last seen the two of them entering this club in question. Now we've got a little problem in our hands. We'd usually get ourselves a permit to search the perimeter. But this place is hands off for the PD. Those assholes didn't even bat an eye to sign off for a warrant, and we have no idea if this place is under protection from some other seedy crime syndicates. So we're goddamn stuck. That is," He turned to look at the crowd in the room. "unless we go undercover."

"Midou!" The chief called once again, and Midou quickly stood up.

"Sir."

"Since this is the the part of the case you're assigned to, I need you to handle this well. The moment the damn owner suspects us, we're pretty much fucked for this whole case. I talked this with the higher ups and with the mayor, and it's in their best interest that you be the one going undercover."

There was another series of surprised murmurs.

"...Sir?"

"You hearing correctly, Midou? You're in charge of going undercover. You're the head of Vice, and I don't think there's a better candidate than you." Before Midou could get the chance to respond, the chief yelled to everyone in the room,"That's it, meeting adjourned! I'm giving the heads of each unit the information after everyone's back at their desks."

* * *

_"Sir, so...what exactly will I be doing while undercover?" Midou asked the chief after the meeting, a manila envelope in his hand._

_"Getting information, of course!"_

_"And who exactly will I get this information from?"_

_"The source himself, the owner."_

_"Doesn't this cost a fortune--"_

_"Money's been taken care of. The mayor's pretty courteous when he's got a family member on the line."_

_"But don't I have to--"_

_"Have sex? Yeah, so what?"_

_"And...isn't that-"_

_"Against code? Sure. Unless it's beneficial to the case."_

* * *

Midou stared at the contents from the manila envelope strewn all over his desk.

He'd gotten all the information on his undercover task: Every week, he'd use the cash given to him to stay for one session. Every week he'd have to try and gather information from the owner - Mr.R - that could give them enough clues on the victim's whereabouts.

"Easier said than done." Midou said to himself, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Midou has never paid for sex before. Sure, there was the occasional one night stand with a few people at the bar, but no money was exchanged. And he's never gone through the seedy parts of town except for the purpose of looking for clues, and for interrogating and arresting people. The whole purpose of him being in Vice was his disgust for people drowning themselves in sex and drugs. But alas he sat at his desk with an envelope full of money he needed to use for sex (and hopefully not drugs).

"How the hell does the chief expect me to pull all of this off?" He asked himself.

"Oh, it's not that hard, Midou."

_Great. Now I have to deal with this guy._ He turned his head to see Katsuya looking over his shoulder, glancing at the case documents. The blonde grinned slyly at the smaller envelope, bulky with wads of cash. 

"And what the hell do you want?" Midou swiveled around in his chair, glaring at the other man.

"Oh, nothing much. But you sounded a bit frazzled about having to go undercover. I was worried you'd blow the case for all of us, so I thought of giving you a few pointers." Katsuya smiled innocently.

"..." Midou continued to eye the other suspiciously. Katsuya's high-and-mighty act was getting more and more on his nerves. But as much as he'd hate to admit it, he was clueless, and who knows what kind of experience Katsuya had in Homicide and how important these tips might be to this case "...Well? What are they?"

The bespectacled blonde chuckled, a grin that looked like he got the upperhand. He sat onto the side of the desk, much to Midou's discomfort.

"First, you'll want to leave any personal items that could give you away. Your badge, your gun, anything that'll give you away as someone from the police.

"Second, you just have to imagine yourself as someone else. Make up a persona. You need a story to back up on if people start asking questions about you."

"...Okay, sounds easy enough." Midou nodded.

"But just because you're good at hiding your identity, it doesn't mean you're good at interrogating undercover. You've got to do more than that."

"How so?" Midou asked pointedly, hoping the other man would just get straight to the point.

"It's just like having a lover. Be patient, make them trust you, Focus on keeping them comfortable around you. Eventually they're wrapped around your finger, they'll tell you everything, and you're free to do whatever you want with them."

"That sounds extremely unsettling and I hope you don't actually date anyone with that mindset." Midou made a disgusted face and swiveled back to face his desk. "That's all the info I need, now get off my desk."

"Yes Sir," Katsuya laughed as he stood up and headed back to his desk.

Make them trust you...but how? Midou stared at the wad of cash in thought. He wasn't used to this sort of interrogation, but he didn't become chief of Vice to give up at the sight of a challenge. Plus, if this was going to save a life, he'll do the best he can to get that information. Mingling with people he despised, and those who despised his kind...

* * *

Midou woke up to the sound of his alarm. He was haphazardly sprawled out on the bed. He hadn't even changed into his pajamas, his trousers and unbuttoned shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin, the scent of sweat and perfume still on them from the night at the brothel.

He cursed, sitting up on the bed. He had no idea he'd be that tired. The night before was a struggle, something out of the ordinary for his routune nine to five. He'd need time to get used to his undercover sessions.

In the shower, Midou scrubbed at every inch of skin roughly, as if trying to remove any trace of that brothel, of that owner, out of his body. He stopped, letting the water wash off the remaining bubbles, getting lost in thought. He felt like utter shit after being there, a combination of frustration of having been thrown into this situation, and shame for stooping himself so low for sleeping with a sex worker.

And worse, he was ashamed for liking it. He was ashamed that he remembered it, the rush of adrenaline paying for pleasure with a stranger, the sight of long blonde hair sprawling against dark red sheets, the feeling of long fingers grabbing at his hair, leaving marks on his back...

_Shit!_ Midou shook his head, setting the shower temperature to cool, letting the ice cold water keep his head, his mind from going too far down a place he wasn't willing to go down to. I'm a man of the law, I shouldn't be thinking like this.

And he'd have to do this countless times. He hoped to any God out there he wouldn't become as tainted at the people he'd been hired to bring down.

  
To Be Continued


End file.
